nightmareonelmstreetfandomcom-20200223-history
No More Mr. Nice Guy
No More Mr. Nice Guy is the pilot episode of Freddy's Nightmares and the first episode of the first season. Intro A news break report comes on with the anchor saying that the police are looking for the killer of an elderly couple from the previous month. While discussing other murders, the news anchor begins to disappear. Freddy Krueger then rips away the screen and he's speaking to the audience from his boiler room. Freddy tells the audience not to be afraid because this time, the show is his nightmare and not the audience's. Plot The news anchor shows up in front of the municipal court building to announce the case of mass murderer Freddy Krueger. He gives the district attorney's name as Michael Deeks. In the courtroom, Krueger is sitting in a box as a slideshow of his victims is being shown to the court. Slides of six victims are shown to the court and their names and ages are told to the court, but the audience doesn't see any of the slides and only hears the names and ages of the last three. Michael Deeks then declined to give a closing statement and commended police Lt. Timothy Blocker for apprehending Krueger. Lt. Blocker has two twin daughters who were intended victims of Krueger. The defense attorney requests a dismissal of all charges due to new evidence. The evidence is presented to the judge and it shows that evidence in the case was gathered without Miranda Rights being read in a way that did comply to Supreme Court regulations. Despite panic in the courtroom, she sets Krueger free. He puts his hat on, smiles and walks out of the courtroom. The blame is put on Lt. Blocker. The mother of one of the victims yells at him in court. Blocker speaks to his wife in the courtroom and his daughters, one of whom has gone mute. Her name is Merit. The other daughter, Lisa asks her dad if Freddy will be back. He tells his wife he almost shot Freddy and she wonders why he didn't. The district attorney and parents of some of the victims decide that the law has failed them. They decide to take vigilante justice on Krueger. Krueger is ecstatic about being free and asks the town people "Are you ready for Freddy?" He seems to be planning a massacre. He puts on his glove and announces "Freddy's home." At home Sarah Blocker laments them moving from New York to Springville, since it was supposed to be safer. They argue about victims rights and accused's rights. Blocker gets angry and gets up to leave for work. His daughter Lisa warns him not to kill Freddy because things will be worse. He leaves anyway. The parents get together and track Freddy to his boiler room. Meanwhile, officer Gene Stratton tells Blocker about the vigilanties. He leaves for his patrol. The civilian mob finds Freddy gone from his boiler room. They determine he must be out in town. Krueger attacks and kills a police officer who is protecting Blocker's family. Merit Blocker is crying on the couch and Lisa tells her mother that Freddy is there. Sarah tells Lisa to be quiet, just as Freddy begins making his presence known. Before Krueger can do anything to the family, the civilian mob and Lt. Blocker show up. Freddy flees. Blocker confronts Deeks, saying he will deal with Freddy and it will be done by the book. Deeks tells Blocker they are way beyond the book. Blocker tells his wife to stay with the girls until he returns. The mob chases Krueger back to the boiler room. Blocker shows up soon after. Krueger willingly reveals himself, laughing at the mob. As Deeks is about to kill Freddy, Blocker holds a pistol to his head and forces him to drop the gun. He tells the entire mob that if they murder Freddy, then they are dropped down to his level. Krueger taunts Blocker by talking about his Miranda rights. Krueger tells Blocker how pretty his girls are and laments that he was interrupted before he could kill them. He promises Blocker it won't happen like that the next time. Deeks asks Blocker to be allowed to kill Freddy. Freddy tells Blocker "I am forever." Blocker, realizing he should have shot Freddy the first time and now realizing he has a second chance, spots a gas can. He douses Freddy in gasoline and Freddy stands there and lets him do it. He promises he will be back. Blocker swears everyone to secrecy. In the middle of the night, a mailman delivers a package to Blocker's house. Blocker gets up and he retrieves the package. When he tries to open it, Freddy's glove pops out and attacks him. Blocker wakes up and it was just him having a bad dream. He obviously feels guilty for killing Freddy but his wife tells him he did it to protect his daughters. Blocker gets up and he looks in the mirror, seeing four blade marks on his face. Blocker drops his daughters off at school. Lisa gets out of the car and Merit turns to Blocker and sings part of the Jump Rope Song as "One, two, I'm coming for you. Back at the police station, Blocker recieves a letter in the mail. It says "I'm burning in Hell, wish you were here." The letter burns up in his hand. Stratton comes in the room and tells Blocker the FBI is coming to find Freddy. Blocker explains to Stratton that he already killed Freddy. Feeling worried about the FBI finding the body, Stratton suggests they get rid of it. He leaves to do it. Driving home, Blocker sees Freddy's ice cream truck coming toward him. He hits the breaks and his face is rammed into the steering wheel, messing up his teeth. He gets a call from Stratton who tells him that a body was found in the boiler room even though he had disposed of Freddy's body already. Stratton and Blocker go to the junkyard and find the car in which Stratton stored Freddy's body. It is gone and there are slash marks in the car. The body that was found at the boiler room turns out to be Deeks. However, Freddy's body is still missing. Deeks has four slashes across his chest. Blocker has a dream that he is being taken to death row while screaming that he did the town a favor. When the door in the dream opens, he sees a dentist chair with his two daughters beside it. They tell him to open wide and he wakes up. While awake, Blocker is approached by Merit. He yells at her because he thinks he is dreaming and she leaves. He apologizes later. At the table, Merit tells Blocker she knows that he killed Freddy. She also tells him, in a sing song manner, that Freddy is back in all of their dreams. After they leave, Blocker tells his wife they have to leave Springwood immediately and so does everyone else since Freddy has poisoned it. Blocker goes to the dentist, who was a member of the mob, to tell him that he should leave Springwood. He insists they put a temporary seal on his chipped tooth. While he is sitting in the dentist chair, Stratton comes into the room. Blocker insists they have to leave before the feds arrive. Stratton seems confused that Blocker is talking about the feds. He also seems to have forgotten them looking in the car trunk for Freddy's body. Stratton insists the body is in the trunk still. The nurse comes in and gives Blocker some gas. He then imagines he sees her in her underwear. He converses with her and she tells him to count backward from 10. When he gets to five, Freddy begins singing the jump rope song. Blocker gets strapped down to the chair and Freddy decides to remove all of his teeth painfully. Blocker screams at Freddy "You're dead" and Freddy says "Big deal." Much to the surprise of the doctor and nurse, Blocker dies in the chair. Outro In the boiler room, Freddy wishes the viewers "Sweet dreams" and begins asking "Who's next." After indicating a member of the audience might be next, the show goes off. Mentioned * Virginia Cross - 8 year old girl murdered by Freddy Krueger * Mike(?) Cross - 4 year old boy murdered by Freddy Krueger * Bobby Doyle - 6 year old boy murdered by Freddy Krueger Notes * This episode conflicts majorly with the story told in the film series. In the films, only Lt. Donald Thompson knew the location of Freddy's body, indicating that he was the one who put the body there. This episode has Gene Stratton doing this instead. It also mentioned in the series that Krueger was freed because of a search warrant being signed in the wrong place. This episode has him freed because his Miranda Rights were not read to him when he was arrested. * Tim Blocker's daughters are much older than the victims mentioned at the part of the pre-trial hearing the audience gets to hear. * It's stated in the episode "It's My Party and You'll Die If I Want You To" that he murdered more children than were mentioned at his pre-trial hearing. * Tim Blocker actually tells the mob that if they kill Freddy, they'll be on the same level as him. Ok... * Post-death Freddy kills two adults before killing any teenage or younger people. Production Cast *Robert Englund as Freddy Krueger *Ian Patrick Williams as Lt. Tim Blocker *Anne Curry as Sarah Blocker *Mark Herrier as Gene Stratton *Tyde Kinerney as The Doctor *Gry Park as Lisa Blocker *Hili Park as Merit Blocker *Gwen E. Davis as Judge Crew ;Writer(s) *Michael De Luca *David Ehrman *Rhet Topham ;Director(s) *Tobe Hooper References Category:Freddy's Nightmares episodes Category:Pages needing attention Category:Needs image Category:Needs References